When life turns on you
by DreamingInTheClouds21
Summary: What happens when life turns on Nina and she gets pregnant? Does she stay or leave Anubis? Read to find out! Fifth chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**(NINA POV)**

I woke up to a queasy feeling coming up my throat.

I ran to the restroom and puked, I guess those cookies didn't settle well in my stomach last night.

I heard footsteps coming, but not fast enough to do something about the vomit on my hair.

"Nina are you ok?" asked Amber

"Yea, just last night's dinner. I'm fine." I smiled.

"Glad you're ok." Amber yawned.

She went back to bed and as she did I threw up again.

Maybe I have a stomach virus I thought, but what could it have been, then I remembered that Patricia had also thrown up last night because of the cookies.

I sighed I was glad it was nothing, but a stomach virus or at least that's what I thought, but it kept going it kept happening every morning to me, even though Patricia had stopped puking.

Then one day me and Amber where in a room when..

"Ugh! Nina you have such a bad sense of fashion!" said Amber annoyingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I'm on my period."

My eyes opened wide, my period!

I hadn't gotten my period for at least a month, but I was too busy with school to notice anything.

"Nina what's wrong?" asked Amber

"No nothing I um… I forgot something! I'll be back soon!"

I quickly ran to the nearest pharmacy near Anubis house which wasn't too far.

I went into the pregnancy section and looked for pregnancy tests, I walked to the counter and paid for them.

"Do you have restrooms here?"

" that way sweetie." the pharmacist pointed to the left corner.

I ran not wanting anyone to see me wether it was a stranger or not , I mean I was only 15!

I went into the restroom and quickly took the test.

Five minutes I waited, so worried what was I going to do?!

What if it came out positive?!

It cant!

Everyone will be so disappointed in me!

I have to leave if it's positive!

The five minutes were up and that's when the test showed the results.

_Positive_.

I'm pregnant.

I just couldn't take it, it was too much to take in.

I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

A tear full of disappointment and anger, not at Fabian, but at myself for being so careless.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think! Give me ideas if you have any!**

**Ok pregnancy sister's my sister took it down ._. lol I am still debating if it should go up again because it isn't that good of a story anyway, i ran out of ideas and my sister said it was a mess and I guess I agree with her. I will try my best to keep this story good, if you want anyone else pregnant you are welcome to share! Any time of criticism is accepted! I will try to update daily no promises though!**

**Next Chapter:**

**What does Nina do? Does she stay or leave? (Give me your opinions)**

**How do SOME people react?**

**Is anyone else pregnant? (Depends on reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(NINA POV)**

I threw the test in the trash and wiped the tear off my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror.. It's all going to be fine, it's all going to be fine I told myself, but I knew it wasn't.

I got out of the restroom and went back to Anubis unfortunately just in time for recess, so everyone was there.

I took a deep breath and walked it..Act natural!

"Hi Nina! Where have you been?" asked Amber, although everyone stared at me.

"Actually it's kind of private so.. can you come up to our room and I'll tell you."

"Sure!" she said.

We walked up the stairs to my room or our room to be exact.

I sat on the bed and looked at her

"Amber promise you won't tell anyone?" my voice was shaky.

"Yes. I promise!" she said

"Ok, I'm pregnant."

She looked at me with eyes wide open.

"Your…your playing around right?" she giggled.

"No"

"Oh my gosh! Aww! Nina your going to be a mommy! " she said it like it was the best news in the world.

Then I thought, there's one more person I have to tell Fabian, but how will he react?

I mean I need to tell him so we can tell our parents, but he will be so mad at me!

Then I thought we'll Nina don't jump to conclusions he might react ok about it, but who am I kidding we're still in school and I'm pregnant!

"Nina I have to go." Amber said which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ok can you call Fabian?"

She nodded her head yes and went downstairs while Fabian came upstairs.

"Nina you wanted to see me?" He smiled and walked in.

"Fabian please don't get mad at me?" I said right away, which was really dumb of me.

"Why would I be mad at you?" his eyes looking so confused.

"Because I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ok I took some suggestions like for example Guest1234 I think said for Nina to tell some people, so for now she just told Amber and Fabian I don't think she will be telling anyone else in a while.**

** So how should Fabian react?**

**I know I asked if anyone else wanted anyone pregnant? There was only one person who said Patricia, but maybe towards the end of the story since mostly everyone wants it to be a Nina story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review on what you thought and thank you for reading! :)**

**P.S. If we get to at least 8 reviews i'll post another chapter today since I know this one was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(NINA POV)**

"Nina! How could you! I thought you said you had everything under control and you would take the pills!" screamed Fabian.

"I did that say that! It's just that there was a lot on my mind! It was my first doing you know.. "it" and I just couldn't concentrate besides I felt really sleepy and went back to sleep!" I said in a loud voice, but quietly at the same time.

Fabian looked at me, his face, no not just his face, his body full of anger and hatred.

He walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Fabian?" I managed to choke out after he left.

I started crying and I didn't want anyone to see me so I put my head on my knees just in case.

What was I going to do? The father's baby hated me. Probably never wanted to talk to me or see me again, but I have to stay strong for myself and this baby.

I have to tell him tomorrow when he calms a little that we have to tell our parents somehow, wether it's by phone or by having dinner with them it doesn't really matter, we just need to tell them.

**3 hours later (it's night now)**

As I climbed into bed I thought of how much this baby would affect our lives, or at least mine because clearly Fabian didn't want to be in any of this messed up shit.

Besides it won't be long before I start getting a baby bump and what will I tell everyone?

I mean at first I can say that I'm gaining a few pounds because of the junk food, but then it will be too obvious that I'm not gaining weight, but that I'm pregnant.

But right now I have to focus on what's actually going on, Fabian is mad at me who knowns for how long? It could be forever! And I need help from someone, I can't raise this baby alone!

Then I decided I needed to go to sleep so I went to sleep, but was woken up soon after thanks to dun dun dun morning sickness.

It really is getting annoying, I just wish it could stop because then I can't go back to sleep and then I feel really sleepy in class, so I stayed up 2 hours doing basically just…. NOTHING! BECAUSE DAMN MORNING SICKNESS WOKE ME UP!

Sorry about that… hormones.

So anyways by the time everyone woke up Fabian came up to my room and said he really wanted to talk to me in his room.

I went downstairs and over to his room.

"Nina we need to talk about this." He said.

"It's just im thinking of giving him/her away or maybe an abortion." He said "Do you agree with me?"

"I..I don't know what to say."

"Come on Nina, pick!" He said annoyed.

"I.."

"Come on make a decision!"

"I choose to.."

* * *

**Not much love goes to this chapter...**

**I was in a hurry .**

**And sorry for not updating yesterday! I had homework, tons of it!**

**I basically did this in a hurry because I wanted to get you guys a new chapter ^.^!**

**12 reviews and tomorrow ill upload two chapters?**

**Ok so it's not really a cliffhanger if you already know what the answer is.. which would be most of you, but yea for those of you who dont then MUAHAHA . You will have to check back tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(NINA POV)**

"I chose to keep it, sorry Fabian"

Fabian's body was filled with anger once again, his face turning pink redish and his eyes looking possessed as he paced back and forth.

"Nina! You are going to ruin our lives! Taking care of this child of yours! What are you thinking?!"

"Fabian if you don't like it then you are more than welcome to leave! And it's not just my child it's yours too!"

He ran out of the room and I slowly slid to the floor silently crying, the truth is that I needed him I wish I could start this whole thing all over again from the minute I walked into his bedroom that night.

The baby hasn't even been born yet, but I'm so lost already.

I took a deep breath in and out and wiped the tears off my face I have to tell my gran already, it can't wait any longer and that's when I thought if my gran approved it then I could stay with her until the baby was born then I could come back.

I waited until everyone left for school the following morning and I stayed and tiptoed to the phone typing my gran's number in carefully, 123-4567 (Lol so fake) I sat on the chair and waited to hear my gran's voice after a month here again.

"Hello, who is this?" asked the other person at the end of the line.

"It's me gran, Nina."

"Oh Nina how I've missed you little girl!"

"Me too Gran, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes sweetheart? What is it that is troubling you?"

"Gran I'm pregnant" I said quietly.

No answer was heard for about a minute as my gran absorbed the news.

"Who is the father?" she finally asked.

"Fabian, but he wants nothing to do with this"

My gran sighed and said,"Ok Nina listen carefully, I want you to tell your friends close to your heart about what happened and pack your things, you're coming over here."

I swallowed hard I felt like crying I didn't want to leave Amber or Patricia "Ok" I finally managed to choke out.

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs crying as I packed my things, the only memories I would take of my friends back to the US never knowing if I would ever come back, my first homecoming dance were me and Fabian were crowned king and queen, me and Fabian I thought it's never happening again and I crumbled the picture and threw it away then finished packing.

It was time for recess and I heard everyone's voices I knew I would miss them even Mara which I rarely talked to or Joy who once hated me. I would miss all of them except Fabian.

I ran downstairs and called all the girls to my room.

"We're coming!" they all said.

Once they were all in I made sure the boys didn't follow them and I closed the door then locked it.

"Guys I have to tell you all something."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I'm pregnant."

All of them stood there with their eyes wide open and jaws dropping.

"I know, but I'm leaving to America tomorrow my gran didn't approve of me staying here."

"Have you told Fabian yet?" asked Mara.

"Yes, but he wants nothing to do with this"

They all opened their eyes wide again.

"I thought Fabian was responsible for his actions!" said Patricia

"But still Nina you should stay!" Amber said right after Patricia.

"Look you guys don't know how I feel and how staying here might affect me." I said quietly.

"You know what?!" said Amber and Patricia.

"What?" The rest of us said in unison.

"We are going to get pregnant and you will stay here!" they said just loud enough to be heard in our room.

"Guys no I wouldn't want you to ruin your lives just for a me, just think about all the tomorrows of your life."

Patricia and Amber ran out leaving the door a little open as we saw them grab Eddie and Alfie and they walked to their rooms.

"This won't end well." Joy said.

"They're crazy!" said Mara.

Then I thought of what I just did it was all my fault that their lives would be ruined forever I knew that there was consequences to this, but I didn't want them to experience them like I am.

"It's all my fault." I said then ran downstairs to the room Patricia and Eddie were in.

I knocked on the door, it took a while for them to answer, but Eddie said that they were busy, then I knocked on the room Amber and Alfie we're in,same response.

When recess was about to be over they all came out smiling Patricia and Amber gave each other a high five and asked if they can stay so they can take the pregnancy tests while everyone else was at school.

"Sure" I said.

They both squeeled in happiness, I seriously don't know why, they really have no idea about what they're doing, what they're lives are turning into..It's not all sunshine and rainbows being pregnant.

We quickly went to a further pharmacy since we had more time than I did when I took the test and we bought them and paid for them as usual then we walked into the restrooms and they both walked into a stall.

They took the tests now we just had to wait five minutes…

* * *

**Ok this chapter was quite big, but only because I uploaded yesterday's and today's and sorry I haven't done the extra chapter, i'll do it tomorrow.**

**I know someone said they wanted Patricia and Amber pregnant so yea um cliffhanger for that!**

**Do you guys like Fabian being mad or should he apologize to Nina? Is Nina staying at Anubis?**

**OK you will find out next chapter. **

**No copies to other stories intended, I hope you enjoy this EXTRA LONG chapter .**

**If there are any spelling mistakes please excuse me :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know half of you will hate me by the time this ends!**

* * *

**(AMBER POV)**

_Positive._

"I'm pregnant!" I squeeled.

"Me too!" said Patricia.

Nina hung her head down and tears started down her face.

"Nina what's wrong?"

"Well.." she said between sobs "I pretty much just made you guys ruin your lives!"

"Don't say that it'll be fun!" said Patricia smiling.

"FUN? Did you ever think about how you would tell and how he would react or how the girls in school will look at you?"

Patricia hung her head down "I guess I never really thought of that." She said quietly.

That's when I started seeing the downside to everything, I knew my father wouldn't approve of this nonsense, and I never really thought of how it would affect Alfie's life either.

We ran out of the restrooms and out of the pharmacy just in time to catch up to everyone who was coming from school, home.

"Alfie I need to tell you something."

"Yes Amber? Anything." He smiled.

"It's just that-that..uhhh"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face,"Come on Amber." He said "You can tell me anything."

And that's when I decided that it was or never and that it was better to just get this over with.

"I'm-I'm pregnant." I whispered.

He looked at me in shock "Amber! How could you?" he said, then he ran to Jerome.

"Alfie!" I screamed "Come back!"

I fell onto the grass and felt tears roll down my face, I guess this is how Nina felt when Fabian said he wanted nothing to do with the baby.

That's when Patricia and Nina walked over.

"Amber come on get off the floor."

They grabbed my hands and picked me up "I just want Alfie back!" I pouted like a little girl crying.

"It's ok he'll get over it." They both said.

"No he won't" I stomped my feet.

"Well then we can make him feel sorry Amber."

"How?" I said clearing the tears off my eyes.

"Well maybe we can fake you falling off the stairs? Just be careful!" said Nina.

"Well I can just spin around a lot." I laughed at the thought of that," Then I'll be dizzy and I'll fall."

"Amber, but you would really be dizzy and you could hurt the baby!" said Patricia.

"Well what does it matter?" I say " It's either taking my risks or being a single teen mother."

I cringed at the thought of raising a child alone.

"Can we do it right now?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure why not?" they both said.

We went back to Anubis and ran up to mine and Nina's room, they sat me down in the computer chair that has wheels and started spinning.

They told me to say stop when I felt dizzy enough, so it went on for about three minutes then I said stop.

They stopped and helped me get to the stairs, there they told my to be careful, which I really wasn't, I just wanted Alfie to love me!

At first I held onto the handle, but then I let go and you know, dizzy doesn't go well with stairs and I fell, I felt ok, but when a stair hit my stomach I clutched it and felt the most horrible pain I've ever experienced.

When I got down I put my hand over my stomach and groaned, crying.

Alfie who has in the kitchen heard my cries and came.

He looked all around the floor shocked as I breathed heavily holding my stomach.

I looked all around and there was blood everywhere.

Alfie quickly carried me upstairs and cleaned me up,

"Amber how do you feel?" he finally asked.

"I don't feel well." The world was basically spinning and I saw two Alfies'.

That's when Patricia and Nina walked in they said they already had called 911 and that they were on their way.

I was just laying there in bed crying, my life has turned into shit and it's all my fault!

There is a girl or boy inside me, half me half Alfie that is probably dead all because of me!

***AMBULANCE CAME AND TOOK AMBER AND NOW THEY'RE AT THE HOSPITAL IN A ROOM***

**(ALFIE POV)**

I decided to keep quiet when taking care of Amber, I was supposed to be mad at Amber, but I couldn't help it, she had just fallen off the stairs and probably lost the baby and it was all because of me, because I didn't accept what I had done.

"Amber I'm sorry for getting mad."

She looked at me and smiled weakly " I'm sorry I ever got pregnant."

"No it's ok don't be sorry it was my fault and I should've taken responsibility for my actions, but I decided not to and now this is happening."

She remained silent until the came back to tell her what was going on.

"Hello!" he said as he walked in shaking mine and Amber's hands.

"I suppose you're the father?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"Ok, so there is bad and good news."

"Ok" we both said.

"Good news is that the baby is still alive and seems to be doing fine."

Me and Amber smiled at the good news, I was glad she didn't have a miscarriage.

"The bad news is that due to the fall you may have birth complications."

"What? Why?" I asked

"Well when she fell the baby moved inside and now he is turned sideways, basically a way he isn't meant to face."

"Well like what birth complications?" Amber asked.

"Heart Failure." The doctor said quietly.

"Ok" Amber choked out.

"You may leave now." the doctor said.

I helped Amber get out of the hospital clothes into her new clean clothes.

As soon as we got out of the hospital she held tightly onto me and started crying, "Alfie it's my fault I could die" she said sobbing.

And that's when I realized that I could lose the love of my life forever, and I started crying too.

* * *

**Aww poor Amber!**

**Don't worry i'll try my best to prevent writing that heart failure besides there is still a long way to go!**

**What do you think about the first ch with change in POVS.**

**Next Chapter will be Peddie! YAY!**

**We're going to take a rest from Nina this chapter and the next.**

**AND IM SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IT'S JUST SCHOOL :'( **

**OMG IM SO SORRY! OK? Haha well yea..**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, remember to review! :)**


End file.
